


安妮与圣人的追随者

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖盖今天是圣人的追随者哦！





	安妮与圣人的追随者

穿着火红色的星芒节外套，背着盛满各种礼物的硕大包袱，打扮成圣人追随者的盖里克站在教皇厅门前的台阶上，节日街道上的暖光浸润他棕色的瞳仁，将那隐约的糖红色染得愈发浓郁，看上去与他的装扮十分相称。

出于营造亲民形象的考虑，韦尔吉纳副长提议在苍穹的骑士们中选派代表，打扮成圣人追随者的模样，为战争孤儿院的孩子们送去礼物。

按理说骑士团中还有更合适的人选，可温和仁爱的奥默里克与同样是圣职者出身的努德内另有要务一早去了西高，估计要很晚才会回来。而可爱伶俐看上去绝对会受孩子们喜欢的阿代尔斐尔与他的搭档让勒努正在冰天宫上层待命等候轮值，对圣典与圣训里的故事了如指掌的埃尔姆诺斯特与伊尼亚斯此时正站在教皇陛下跟前。剩下的苍穹骑士中除了总长与副长重任在肩不能擅离外，看上去比较面善可亲的就只有盖里克了。

因此，为了保护可怜的孩子们脆弱的心灵不在冷酷无情的沙里贝尔、脾气暴躁的格里诺和喜欢恶作剧的波勒克兰那里受到伤害，性格率真的盖里克就这么挺身而出，死命地往那经过特殊措施加固的口袋里塞下尽可能多的礼物，成为了今夜皇都街道上行走的圣人追随者中包袱最大的那位。

在十二位开国圣骑士的注目礼下，在路人惊叹的回头率中，盖里克步伐坚定气势豪迈地朝着那家由神殿骑士团为战争遗孤们开设的收容所走去。由于他过去曾在神殿骑士团担任过指挥官，所以他很轻易地就找到了那间偏僻院子的所在。

“星芒节快乐，孩子们！”

盖里克刚进门便被可爱的孩童们团团围住，这位圣人的追随者声音听起来热情洋溢比冬日正午的阳光还暖，大家簇拥着他穿过庭院来到温暖舒适的大厅里，像迎接贵客那样引着他走到那棵挂着璀璨彩灯的星芒树下。

沉重的包袱落地时里面的盒子发出窸窣的声响，好像糖果从罐子里被倾倒出来时玻璃纸的擦音，在孩子们天真明亮的眼睛里点燃期待的光。

盖里克被孩子们围着却并不觉得不适应，笑着想要将系在上面的丝线解开，却发现在来的路上它变成了死结，索性干脆一把撕开那缀着星星与雪花的布面，露出里面像小山般的礼物来。

惊叹的喧哗如飞鸟振翅的声音和着雪松摇曳，孩子们开心地拍着手，雀跃地在负责管理的圣职者们招呼下迅速排好队，亮晶晶的眼睛如星子般眨着，乖乖地等待着圣人的追随者将礼物放到他们手里。

随着星芒树下堆积的礼物越来越少，盖里克逐渐明白为何奥默里克谈到小孩时总是面带微笑。在收获无数声清脆稚气的“谢谢”，以及对方垫着脚才能落在他脸颊上的纯真的谢吻后，这位平日里对小孩子素来无感的战士在心里坚信孩童就是世间的珍宝。

“所有的小孩都在这里了吗？”盖里克问，他发现刚刚从他手里接过礼物的男孩已是队末最后，可礼物还有不少没有派发出去。

“医务室里还有几位生病的小孩，”戴眼镜的圣职者回答，他是这里的负责人，“请跟我来。”

“好勒。”盖里克说着将包袱重新拢好，满脸堆笑地随着前方引路的圣职者穿过走廊，来到充满消毒药水味道的房间里。

病恹恹的孩子们看到他进来，像是忽然痊愈了般有劲，急忙地想从床上下来，却被医师微笑着制止了：“别乱动哦，只有好小孩才能收到圣人追随者的礼物。”孩子们听她这样说，又都乖乖地呆在床上了。

盖里克看着病中的孩子们因为身体不适而显得有些苍白的脸，感到丝心疼的同时脸上露出更温暖的笑容。他依次走到每张床前，拍拍孩子们的小脑袋，将他们在枕头上蹭得乱糟糟的头发理顺，再将礼物交到他们的手里，看着他们从里面拆出糖果或是精致的玩具来。

“既然所有的孩子都收到了礼物，那我就将剩下的这些拿去街上派发了。”那袋子如今变得很轻，对盖里克来说约等于没有重量。

“请稍等，”圣职者医生边说边看了眼房间里的帘幕，“还有个可爱的女孩在那里等着您呢，”说着她忽然声音放低，凑到盖里克毛茸茸的帽子下的耳边，“她在龙族的袭击中失去了母亲与双腿，或许是因为经历过这样可怕的事情，她一直不太爱主动说话，但却是个很乖的孩子。”

“我明白了。”盖里克点点头，目光中有转瞬即逝的阴影，但很快又恢复冬日可爱的笑容，自刚收好的包袱中拣出一个系着粉色蝴蝶结的，看上去女孩子会喜欢的礼物盒，朝着那微微晃动的幕帘走去。

白色的布幔后坐着位看起来六岁或者七岁的女孩，浅棕色的头发整齐地扎成两个小辫子，小手放在膝盖上，下方的裙摆下空荡荡的，乖巧安静得令人心疼。看到盖里克手里朝她捧出的礼物，声音里有些疑惑地问着：“咦？我也有礼物吗？”

“当然有了，每个可爱的小朋友都有的。”盖里克蹲下来，视线与她平视着回答，笑着祝福道，“星芒节快乐。”

“可我不是好小孩。”女孩迟疑着，终于还是接过了礼物，怯生生地看着圣人的追随者，又扭过去看着圣职者医师。

“怎么不是好小孩呢？”医师正忙着给一个孩子喂药，她的声音轻柔，在房间另一头响起，“安妮是最棒的小孩了。”

“哎？你叫安妮吗？”盖里克拉着女孩的小手问，熟悉的名字让他对这不幸的小姑娘平添出几分亲切来。

小女孩冲盖里克点点头，又垂下头去，望着自己裙子下那软塌塌的褶皱，以极小的声音说着：“可我的腿又坏掉了，坏掉腿的安妮不是好的小孩。”

“安妮很快就会有新的腿了，”医师的声音绕过厚重的帘幕，听起来有些远，“你旧的腿也没坏掉，只是你长高了，需要换大小更合适的腿才能让你继续跟大家开心地玩耍。”

名叫安妮的女孩不再说话，沉默地盯着手中那方粉紫色的礼物盒看了会儿，眼睛里充满信任地看着圣人的追随者，问了他一个问题：“换掉腿的安妮还是原来的安妮吗？”

“当然是了。”盖里克不假思索地回答着，女孩清澈的眼睛里倒映着他火红色的影子，那是这看上去寂寞悲伤的小脸上最暖的所在。

“可我听说被换掉血的人就会变成异端者，那么换掉腿的安妮不也是一样的吗？”女孩的声音小心翼翼地，说到“异端者”三个字的时候露出害怕的表情。

“这……不一样的吧？”盖里克觉得这孩子肯定是误会了什么，可他又不知该如何解释，他不像奥默里克那样善于与小孩沟通，又不如努德内那样富有逻辑，甚至还不如沙里贝尔说起话来头头是道，一时间感到有些为难。

“为什么不一样呢？”女孩睁大眼睛问，礼物盒上的蝴蝶结被她拆了一半又停下来，“安妮换掉的腿加起来都比安妮还重了，已经被换掉全部的安妮了。”

女孩的话让盖里克想起自己的“血腥安妮”来，经过二十二次重新熔铸之后，他的那把心爱的斧头如今恐怕已不剩多少成分是源自那最初的战场伙伴的，但他始终认为即使经过材料的改良和形状的变换，他如今手中握着的依然是最初他为之命名的安妮。

“说起来，我有件最珍贵的宝贝刚好跟你一样，也叫做安妮。”盖里克轻轻地抚摸着女孩的头，神情温和但认真地说，“她身上的部分也被更换过许多次，但她永远都是安妮，绝对不会变成别的什么。所以小安妮即使换掉腿，即使以后还会换掉很多次腿，也永远是可爱的小安妮。”

女孩抿着嘴摇摇头，表示自己不明白为什么。

“这就像是……”思考让盖里克的额头渗出汗珠，他急中生智，也不知道自己的比喻对不对，尽量让声音听起来和蔼地说道，“就像是你和你的小伙伴开心生活在这里，把这里当做你们的家。长大了的孩子会离开，同时也会有新的小伙伴到来。大家帮助新来的小朋友融入这里的生活，就跟你身体的其他部分帮助你的新腿学会走路一样。”

小女孩似懂非懂地点点头，看上去表情稍微轻松了些，粉色薄薄的小嘴动了动：“安妮会用手扶着新的腿走路。”

“是啊，就是这样，”盖里克见她的脸上似乎少了些哀伤，心里稍稍松了口气，“新的腿会带着你走路，让你跟伙伴们玩耍，和过去没有区别，它也会成为你身体的一部分，所以你永远都是完整的好好的安妮。”

“嗯，我好像懂了。”女孩的手指动了动，礼物盒在她手里打开，甜香味扑面而来，那是盒爱心形状的牛奶糖。

女孩剥开糖纸时脸上有隐隐的微笑，像是春天里蒲公英的绒毛般轻浅，让望着她的人心里不由得也有阵微风拂过繁花似锦的绿草地，如蝴蝶与蜜蜂般快乐起来。而口中那逐渐融化的甜蜜却不是想象，那是女孩忽然塞进他嘴里的糖果。

“唔，真甜。”盖里克望着女孩迷人的酒窝说，牛奶糖的味道流淌进了他的心里，瞳仁里绯色越发浓厚，里面收藏着他此生所见过如此甜美的笑容。

“这位师傅已经将安妮的新腿取来了哦。”医师说着从帘幕背后走进来，身后跟着位风尘仆仆的工匠，手中的匣子里装着双做工精巧的假腿。她看了眼盖里克，笑着示意他可以离去了，“圣人的追随者还要去给别的小朋友送礼物，要离开了呢。”

“再见，圣人的追随者，”女孩冲慢慢站起身来的盖里克挥挥手，神情认真带着某种保证的意思，这让她的眼睛里反射的光看起来如晚星明亮，“我会很快让新腿学会走路的。”

“星芒节快乐，小安妮。”盖里克冲女孩告别，瞧着那红扑扑的脸蛋上无邪的纯真，他眼角的笑意代替他弧度相似的嘴角留下告别的吻。

仿佛是女孩在他眼中留下的温暖点燃心里的火焰般，盖里克带着剩下的礼物站在宝杖大街寒冷穿堂而过的风里，浑身都觉得暖洋洋的。所有从他手里接过礼物的孩子都被他的脸上的融融笑意感染，开开心心地在星芒节叮咚作响的音乐中面带喜悦地收获圣人的祝福。

带来的礼物实在太多了，盖里克一直在街上站到几乎没人才将最后的礼物交到路过的小男孩手里。那是位生活在云雾街的穷孩子，他打零工的店在节日里开到很晚才歇业，这份小小的不知装着什么的礼物盒子让筋疲力尽的他感觉自己又有了力量。

回到教皇厅的时候已是深夜，他听见走廊里的同僚们在谈论着什么。

“……关于那艘船的问题，它的船桨、桅杆、风帆、甲板等材料因为年久被逐渐替换，直到最后组成它的所有木头都不再是原来的。不免有人问，那这艘船是否仍可说是原来的那艘船？”像是怕打扰夜晚的安眠，奥默里克的声音压得有些低，吐字却仍然十分清晰。

努德内站在同窗的身边，从他的表情看，像是已有自己的答案，可他嘴里正抿着清茶，还没来得及说出自己的看法，便被忽然而至的爽朗笑声给抢了先。

“当然是原来的那艘了，”盖里克的声音听起来有些疲惫，却带着仿佛燃不尽的热量，“这不就跟我的安妮一样吗？即使修补过刃口的金属，更换过斧柄，甚至轮廓也有些不同，但她的用途仍是原来的，寄托在她身上的愿望没有变，她就永远是原来的安妮啊！”

“嗯……”奥默里克闻声转过头来，有些惊讶地看着不知何时出现在他们背后的盖里克，“确实很有道理。”他看到战士穿着星芒节礼服，手中搭着空空如也的礼物口袋，“真是辛苦了，盖里克卿。”

被盖里克的抢答惊得差点呛到的努德内脸上倒没显露出什么表情，默不作声地奉上轻松治愈的魔法，柔和的微光安抚着战士冷天里累出的虚汗。有那么瞬间这位学者眼睛里闪过恶作剧的光，想问问看自己这位忽然被智慧的灵光照耀的好友

——如果有人把所有属于最初的安妮的旧部件收集起来，拿去熔铸成全然一样的斧头，那么这把材料同质的斧头和继承愿望的斧头，究竟哪个才是真正的安妮？

但他最终没有将这个有些残忍的问题问出口，只浅笑着对看上去在这份工作中收获了许多快乐的圣人追随者道了个晚安，以及：

“星芒节快乐，正如你所说，你的安妮会永远陪伴着你。”

2018-12-28


End file.
